


【精变日记/植勋】嫂子

by SunD



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M, 植宇已婚前提植勋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Relationships: yook dongsik/seo jihoon, 陆东植/徐志勋
Kudos: 3





	【精变日记/植勋】嫂子

徐志勋活了三十年，这辈子第一次踏入他哥徐仁宇的房子，是嫂子陆东植给他开的门。

“志勋来了啊。”陆东植穿了件宽松的T恤就来开门，有点像是睡衣，敞开的领口从一边的肩膀上稍微滑下来一点，露出线条分明的锁骨，“东西都在他书房呢，我没动，你自己进去找吧。”

“啊，哦，好。”

徐志勋呆呆地点头，跟着陆东植走进去。徐仁宇那会不在家，他要是在家徐志勋压根就不可能来。如果不是有份紧急文件在他哥手上等着拿回去交给公司，他也不会跑来叨扰他不怎么熟悉的嫂子。

说是嫂子，毕竟是个男人，大部分人见到陆东植时绝不会将他与这个词汇联系到一起。徐志勋一向讨厌徐仁宇，连带着对陆东植也没什么好脸色。“嫂子”这两个字第一次从他嘴里流出来的时候，是出于一种略带恶意的嘲讽。陆东植一直没怎么和他计较，直到和徐仁宇真的结了婚，这称呼也就变得名副其实。

徐仁宇客厅的墙壁上挂着他和陆东植的结婚照，徐志勋走过去的时候望了一眼，照片里一黑一白的情侣西装相得益彰。他哥哥的手搭在嫂子的肩膀上，以一种所有者的姿态将人环抱起来，像是建起一座坚固的牢笼，隔绝了外人的窥探。

对陆东植来说，婚姻确实是一座逃不出去的牢笼。

在徐仁宇将陆东植带回家之前，徐志勋就曾在公司里见过他几面。那时候的陆东植还是大韩证券的一个小职员，每天下班和同事聚会喝酒，生活还算丰富。然而结了婚以后他就一声不响地从公司辞职，断了和其他人的联系，成为徐仁宇家养的囚鸟。

哥哥对嫂子管得很严，最初甚至不允许嫂子活动在他的视线之外。早些时候他不小心瞥见过陆东植从袖子底下露出来的手腕，被袖口遮掩住的皮肤带着明显被什么磨破的伤口。那时的徐志勋以为或许是某种难以言说的情趣，可后来再回想，嫂子面对哥哥时总是闪烁又带着恐惧的神色似乎的确奇怪。

但也不关他什么事。

徐志勋活在世上，除了想着他爹那点钱，几乎从不关心他人。他拿着文件从徐仁宇的书房走出来，发现陆东植正从厨房里面端出来两个碗，放在不知什么时候布满食物的餐桌上。

“还没吃饭吧？”陆东植对着他笑，“吃完再去工作吧。”

徐志勋本是想拒绝的，他其实只吃西餐，但空气中飘起来的香味实在是令人难以抵挡的诱惑。方才还毫无知觉的胃如同饥肠辘辘的怪物突然觉醒，迫切地咆哮对食物的渴望。他也的确饿了好几个小时什么都没吃，陆东植不过盛了碗米饭放在他面前，就忍不住狼吞虎咽。

陆东植在他旁边的位置坐下，垂下眼睛捏着一双筷子熟练地往他碗里夹菜。浅色的长袖顺着动作微微滑上去，手腕的部分带着似曾相识的血痕。

徐志勋把嘴里的米饭咽下去，只要微微抬头，就能近距离看到陆东植的脸。

“慢点吃，别噎着。”陆东植说。

在徐志勋看来，嫂子并非是那种惊艳的第一眼美人。可若是去细致地打量那张脸上的五官，倒也还眉清目秀。

“徐仁宇那家伙放着你一个人去哪了？”

陆东植回望过来的时候徐志勋才发现自己问出了声。前者沉默了一会，低下头用筷子忿忿地去戳碗里的食物：“他出差去了，说是明天下午才回来。”

“……哦。”

简短的对话结束以后，气氛变得尴尬又有些拘谨，除了有徐仁宇在场的那几回，这好像还是徐志勋第一次真正意义上在私底下和陆东植单独相处。他莫名有些焦灼，坐立难安，然后陆东植突然朝着他的脸伸出手。

“嘴角，有饭。”温暖的指腹蹭过微张的下唇，陆东植的脸就那么近距离地出现在他的视野里，“这么大的人怎么还像小孩一样。”他听见陆东植小声嘀咕，明明就在面前，声音却仿佛从天边传来的那样远。

反应过来以后的徐志勋吓得差点跳起来。

陆东植刮走他嘴角的饭粒站起来，神色如常，他永远只有那一张温柔的笑脸，让徐志勋开始怀疑自己的大惊小怪。室内重归安静，空气里只剩下厨房洗碗的水声。徐志勋没去看墙上的挂钟，不知道自己坐在原地发了多久的愣。他出神地望着陆东植的背影，看着他把洗干净的碗一个一个整齐地摞到沥干架上，慢悠悠地擦干净手。

徐志勋在陆东植转身的时候移开了视线。

“还没走啊？”陆东植问，指了指放在茶几上的文件，“不急吗？”

其实是急的。徐志勋本该这么回答，话到嘴边却变成了：“明天早上再拿过去也可以。”

后面的发展变得很奇怪。

陆东植当他不存在似地打开电视，看了几分钟以后对节目不满意一般不停地在各个台中来回切换。徐志勋跟着在沙发上坐下，和陆东植中间隔了一点距离，也没看电视，偷偷侧头去看陆东植的脸。

走之前陪我看场电影吧。

两个人相安无事了好一会，陆东植突然开口。徐志勋愣愣地说好，于是陆东植把窗帘全部拉上。明亮的房间昏暗下来，气氛一下子变得昏沉又暧昧。陆东植打开家庭影院，没有选自己一向爱看的恐怖片，而是放了一部剧情催泪的家庭片。

片子本身实际很无聊，或者说像徐志勋这样出身的家伙根本无法对充满了爱意的亲情产生共鸣。他这人静不下心也欣赏不了电影，平时最多只看些刺激的商业大片打发打发时间。文艺片平缓的运镜、拖沓的节奏和听不懂的台词都将他推向瞌睡的边缘，正当他浑浑噩噩，快要彻底闭上沉重的眼皮之前，肩膀突然一重。

陆东植倒在他的身上，柔软的卷发磨蹭着下巴和脖颈处的皮肤，带来几丝微微的瘙痒。

徐志勋立马清醒了。

他第一反应是去看陆东植是不是也睡着了，然而后者睁大了眼睛入神地盯着屏幕，被剧情吸引得正入迷。

“嫂子……？”

“我有点想家了。”陆东植说。他就像是靠在多么亲密的恋人的肩窝上一般靠在徐志勋的身体上，也不知是否是被电影的剧情所触动，隐秘的心声甜蜜而自然地流淌出来，“我想爸爸妈妈，姐姐姐夫，还有我的乌冬面弟弟。”

乌冬面？

除了结婚那一天远远地看过一眼以外，徐志勋从没听陆东植提起过他的家人。他理所应当地认为他们的关系大概也同他和徐仁宇那般算不上融洽，但如今听来，又似乎并非如此。

像是知道他的疑惑一样，陆东植的声音顿了顿，而后噗嗤笑了一声，坐起来伸手揉揉徐志勋的头发：“错了，乌冬面应该是你才对。”

“陆东植！”徐志勋微妙地讨厌陆东植用这种对弟弟的态度对他，明明只相差几岁，却自诩长辈的行为，实在让人无比厌烦。他拨了拨自己被揉乱的刘海，让它重新变回原来的模样，才抬头望回去。

黑暗的室内，不断变换的色光映在陆东植的侧脸，他坐在那，一双弯弯的眼睛带着闪闪发光的笑意看他。

志勋啊……

徐志勋好像听见了陆东植那么叫他。他魔障了一般倾身上前吻上去。陆东植的眼睛微微瞪大，试图推开他无果以后，被动地接受了这个吻。

徐志勋无法言明那一瞬间内心狂热的悸动。

那是种亵渎带来的荒谬，又或许是报复赢得的快感。陆东植——早已被徐仁宇打上了烙印的这男人现在正在看着他，拥抱他，接受他。

片刻过后，陆东植甚至开始回吻他。

×××

在对徐仁宇的审判这件事上，徐志勋从头到尾都表现得异常积极。

他哥最后一次开庭的那天早上徐志勋去法院听了判决，直到法官宣判死刑的那一秒徐仁宇都还死死盯着旁听席。陆东植依旧没有来，除了出庭作证的那一天，好像他和徐仁宇这个人已经断绝了所有关系。他毫无疑问地恨着徐仁宇。徐志勋看着徐仁宇踉踉跄跄被人按着强行押下去，心头终于落下一口悬了多天的大石。

他一出法院的门就立刻让人开车跑到嫂子家门口，想第一时间告诉他这个好消息。敲门的时候门虚掩着，徐志勋伸手推门进去，陆东植自己的家小而逼仄，玄关前面还堆了几个纸箱子。他绕过那些障碍物走到起居室，房间里反而空荡荡的，只剩一个沙发。

电视上正好在播放徐仁宇被判决的新闻，陆东植抱着腿缩成一团窝在沙发上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着屏幕。

“嫂——陆东植！”徐志勋兴奋地冲到他面前，“看到新闻了吧！徐仁宇那家伙，被判死刑了！”

陆东植没回答他。徐志勋仔细一看，才注意到他在发呆。“嫂子？”他伸手摇了摇陆东植的肩膀，后者机械一般地慢慢抬头望他。

“志勋啊……”陆东植的声音很小，如同喃喃自语，“徐仁宇被判死刑了……”他的嘴唇有些发白，像脱水的病人一般颤抖，语气有点像哭又有点像笑。他握住徐志勋的手臂，慢慢捏紧，直到徐志勋呼了一声痛后才如梦初醒地又慢慢松开。

“嫂、嫂子……？”徐志勋沸腾的血一下子冷了，连带着他本打算说的那些关于未来的设想也一起冷下去。他不知所措，手有些脱力，几乎攥不紧东西。红色的笔记本从手中滑落下来，那是他为了庆祝他哥哥的入狱买的，好让陆东植可以在里面写上新的日记——没有徐仁宇的日记。“哥被判死刑，你彻底自由了，难道不高兴吗？”

“……”陆东植安静了好一会，回过神来似地关掉电视，揉了揉额头：“抱歉，我有点不在状态，有什么事明天再说吧。”

徐志勋还想再说点什么，然而陆东植抬起头瞥了他一眼。眼神不是他一贯的温柔、随和、体贴，反而带着一种阴冷的寒意——就像他哥，如同毒蛇一样缠上来，让人无法呼吸。徐志勋后背发毛，害怕地后退了一步，第一次觉得眼前的人有点可怕。

但陆东植笑了，好像方才只不过徐志勋的错觉而已：“回去好好休息吧，志勋。”

徐志勋最后一次见陆东植是在一周后的下午。

那天回家以后他辗转反侧了好几天，陆东植什么也没说，没给他发短信打电话，也没有来找他。他觉得不对劲，终于忍不住又找过来，远远地就看到陆东植把行李一件件搬上汽车的后备箱，一副再也不回来的架势。未接来电的界面上是空荡荡的零，徐志勋用力地抓紧了手机，在拨通电话和冲上去之间，最终选择了一摔手机。再贵的手机也经不起这么折腾，狠狠地磕在地上，化为四分五裂的碎片。

听见动静的陆东植回头，视线交错了一瞬间，徐志勋全身的血液都几乎冻结住了。他试图去叫陆东植的名字，然而后者只是轻轻地瞥过一眼，就转头回去。

徐志勋几乎来不及思考。

他用他毕生最快的速度跑上前按住车门，泪水包裹着愤怒盈上眼眶，在揍人的拳头挥出去之前，先爆发的是一声沉重的号哭。“别走。”徐志勋听见自己的声音在哭，不断涌上来的眼泪止不住地往外流，他拉住陆东植的衣角，抽泣得像要过呼吸，“拜托，不要走。”

陆东植沉默地看着他。徐志勋侧着头，抹了一把眼泪，不想让对方看清他的表情。但陆东植伸手把他的脸扳回来，令徐志勋发红的眼睛和哭得一塌糊涂的脸暴露在他眼前。

“志勋啊……” 

陆东植时常这样叫他，温柔而亲昵，令人产生某种遐想。让徐志勋总会忍不住回忆起某个晦暗旖旎的午后，陆东植深深地埋入他身体的禁地里，炙热的指尖如枷锁般禁锢又灼痛了赤裸的腰侧，用落在背脊冰冷的亲吻来昭示自己锋利的占有。

徐志勋从不知道这个柔和的男人拥有如此尖锐的一面。他呜咽、喘息，发出支离破碎的声音，陆东植却靠在他的耳边发笑。“志勋啊……你真乖。”他听见他说，沙哑的声音带出湿热的呼吸，喷洒在每一片因软弱而无法停止颤抖的肌肤之上，“比徐仁宇那家伙要乖得多。”

那时的徐志勋近乎感激地痛哭出声，在任何时候他都以赢过徐仁宇为荣，而陆东植的认同和嘉奖似乎又更上一层，胜过这世间的其他万物，成为他唯一的渴求。

他偶尔会产生某种幻想，如果徐仁宇不在了，那他是否能够得到陆东植全部的爱。曾经他问出这个问题时，陆东植总摸着他的头发避而不答。

“嫂子……不，陆东植。”而如今徐志勋依然固执地想要得到答案，“你爱我吗？”他强忍住哭泣，连声音都在发颤，“你爱过我吗？”

陆东植对此的回答是捧住徐志勋的脑袋，在后者的额头上落下一个一触即分的告别吻。

“……傻孩子。”

头顶传来叹息声。


End file.
